Shadows Who Haunt
by victorioushorrors
Summary: Beck and Jade were married as a perfect couple. They chose a beautiful home, but little did they know what the unknown and uninvited inhabitants in the house had to with them. (Full summary inside) Rated T for horrors.


**_Beck and Jade were married as a perfect couple. They chose a beautiful home, but little did they know what the unknown and uninvited inhabitants in the house had to with them. The inhabitants of the house cursed Beck and Jade's children so, as a result, when they turn ten, their souls would be sucked away. But they also had a gift. They could detect trapped souls in the house to help them. Will Beck and Jade be able to save their children and break the curse?_**

* * *

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

I never thought that I would find my true love at high school. Now Beck and I are one, not individuals anymore. I'd always been scared of having a family, but the thought of having Beck for the rest of my life made me overjoyed. Now we were off scanning the roads for houses on sale, to be called our new home.

All the houses didn't seem to be attractive at all, except for one. It looked like the houses from fairy tales. I've always hated fairy tales, but marrying made by softer. I could only think of making Beck and my future kids happy. As long as they would be happy, I would be too.

I poked Beck's arm and pointed to the house I chose. He smiled and parked in front of the house to dial the number written on the banner stuck up to the house.

* * *

"To Beck and Jade's new home!" the whole gang shout. We smiled and tossed our drinks. Our new home was perfect. It had a fireplace and a backyard. Our kids would love it. I was admiring the house when suddenly Tori pulled me to the kitchen.

"So.., Jade.." she smirked. I also saw Trina grinning and Cat looking innocent as usual.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Have you tried..having a family?" Trina asked still grinning.

I blinked in confusion, but after a few seconds I get what they tried to say.

"Um.. I don't know. We haven't thought of it yet," I replied. Honestly, I was unprepared was that question. They both giggled and Cat joined in laughing, now knowing what was going on. We then rejoined the boys at the living room.

"I think I need to go now," Andre said.

"Yeah, me too," Robbie joined. Soon, everybody went. I collected cups from the tables and washed them. Beck did the same. When we were both done, I decided to rest because I was so tired. Just as I was about to go up the stairs, Beck pulled me in to a kiss.

Seconds later, the kiss became a make out session. And then _stuff_ happened, and the next thing I knew was our naked bodies touching and moans of pleasure and the good kind of pain.

* * *

_A few weeks later.._

I waited patiently for the pregnancy test results to come out. As soon as I saw the results, I jumped and hugged Beck tightly. I screamed with joy at the top of my lungs. Beck and I were having a baby! I have never felt that happy in my whole life! I quickly shoved into my bag and dialed the gang.

A few minutes later, my ears had hurt from listening to Tori, Trina and Car screaming very loud. They soon arrived at my house, although I did not invite them for anything, to congratulate me.

"You're going to be a mom!" Tori squealed.

"Congrats', bro!" Andre congratulated Beck.

"I don't know what's going on but everyone seems to be very happy!" Cat chirped.

I cannot ever be happier. With all the excitement, I felt thirsty. I went to the fridge to find fresh drinks. Out of nowhere, I found mango juice, my favorite. _Where did it come from? _my mind asked. _Probably it was just Beck._ I didn't care because I was very thirsty. I drank the juice within a few minutes and went back to the living room to continue celebrate.

* * *

_A few months later.._

"Ooowwhh!" I shrieked in pain, but the bad kind. Tori and Cat were holding my hands tight as I let out another scream of pain. Beck tried to keep calm as he reassured me that everything was going to be okay. But I knew, from the look on his face, that Beck was freaking out inside. It was only sic months, how can I give birth this early? I was rushed into a room with medical materials everywhere on the tables. I was starting to lose consciousness when I was placed on the bed behind the green curtains. The last thing I heard was Beck screaming with anger and worry demanding the nurse to let him accompany me. I closed my eyes as I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, Beck was sitting on a chair with my left hand in his fist. Cat was sitting patiently at the right side stroking my hair. Andre, Tori and Robbie slept soundly on a couch at the other end of the room. I looked at the clock and realized it was three at the morning. I quickly sat up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The doctor wasn't sure. Nothing like this had happened before. But, don't worry, you'll be aright." Beck forced out a smile. Just then, the doctor burst in with documents in his hands. I guesses that those were my test results.

"Well.." the doctor looked uneasy. "We can only conclude one thing." The next thing that escaped from his mouth drove the whole room into chaos. I can't understand anything anyone said after that. Beck's fist came punching to the walls, Tori asked for an explanation, Andre and Robbie were trying to calm Beck down. Cat was still stroking my hair while squealing with shock and fear at the sight of Beck at total rampage.

Only one thing sunk into my head.

I've been poisoned.

_**I'm sorry that this is quite short, but can i please get reviews? x**_


End file.
